So begins the tale of Goblin King &Troll Princess
by Shellbell1992
Summary: Not really good at summaries so just read and enjoy!
1. The beginning

Jareth was sitting in his thrown room looking out the window he was angry as always. Sarah the girl that once solved his labyrinth when she was just 15 years old has been living with him since she turned 17. One night while Jareth was performing his duties he had picked up on Sarah wishing herself away to him. When he went to go get her she screamed and put up a fight saying that he had no right to take her but he did Sarah wished hers elf away to the goblins and that meant Jareth had to bring her back to the goblin city kicking and screaming. He had such a hard time with Sarah all she did was bitch and complain every minute of every day and Jareth was sick of it. After almost a year Jareth had lost it one night and hit her he could remember it so vividly.

_Flashback_

"_Sarah I have had enough of your games you wished your self here and that's that so get over it and stop being a child" Jareth had been arguing with Sarah all day long she couldn't face the fact that it wasn't his fault that she was there it was hers she wished her self away he had nothing to do with it. Countless times they fought about the same thing and Sarah would end with that Jareth was obsessed with her and that he made her life hell so she would wish her self away. Jareth of course laughed at this yes he did love her he always did but he wouldn't ruin her life just so she would come to him. It took only a couple words from her that he never wanted to hear that sent him over the edge and made him lay a hand on her. "Jareth I hate you cant you understand that I hate you and always will hate you I cant even stomach being in the same room as you, you make me sick and I will never love you. You are no king you're a man that ruins every one's lives to get what you want. You don't even love me you just want me to be miserable" Jateth hit her hard across the face and through her into the wall "How dare you I have always loved you and always will" Sarah laughed and kicked him "I hate you" Jareth hit her again and again until he saw blood that's when he stopped. He said sorry to her many times but she wouldn't listen so he left._

_End flashback_

Ever since that one night Jareth has hit Sarah every time she has gotten on his nerves. Jareth sighed sitting up straighter he had to go see his friend Teneth king of the troll kingdom. Teneth's wife was having her baby today and it was mandatory for all kings to be there to welcome in the new prince or princess. Jareth stood up walking up stairs to go check on Sarah before he leaves he likes to make sure she is doing ok. Knocking on her door Jareth noticed he couldn't hear any noise from inside the room he quickly opened the door and walked in looking around where was Sarah he noticed the bed sheets tide together and thrown over the railing of the balcony. He walked over and saw Sarah dangling from the sheet obviously the sheet was to short and now she was dangling at least 50 feet off the ground holding on for dear life. Jareth chuckled a little "How long have you been down there." Sarah looked up with tears in her eyes "A while and I can't get back up I'm stuck and I'm scared" Jareth sighed grabbing a crystal and throwing it at her. Next minute Sarah was standing next to him. "Happy now"

Sarah looked like she was going to cry but she glared at him "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been down there in the first place." Jareth smirked walking back into the room and walked towards the door "I'm not the one that dangled you from outside the window thank you I just came up here to check on you" Sarah shook her head "you have everything to do with it though if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here I hate you Jareth and I cant wait till someone finally kills you" Jareth ignored Sarah's last comment he wasn't in the mood to play her games.

Jareth walked out of the room making sure to lock the door behind him he disappeared in a cloud of glitter and reappeared at the Troll kingdom. Walking in side he noticed some of the kings looked worried others looked smug. He quickly walked down the hallway to the nursing room and stopped the scene in front of him almost broke his heart. Teneth was in a chair tears rolling down his face a little baby cradled in his arms. His wife Anna lying dead on the bed. Jareth stepped over to Teneth putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry Teneth" Teneth looked up just finally noticing Jareth and weakly smiled "She was just to weak and she gave up after having the baby…. We didn't even get to name her."

Jareth felt so hopeless he was always there for the ones he loved and so was Teneth. Teneth was such a good person something like this should never have happened to him. "So it's a girl" Tenth looked up smiling a little light coming to his eyes "Yes she is a girl" Jareth looked at the little girl in Teneth's arms. "Did you ever discuss names with each other?" Teneth nodded his head and looked at his daughter "Yes we did but we didn't really decide on any of them we said that we would know what to call her when she was born but I don't know I'm just to torn to think of the right name" Jareth sighed and looked at Anna's body. "I will get someone in here to remove the body for you" Teneth jumped up "No I'll do it here hold her for me" Teneth put the baby in Jareth's arms and picked up his wife's body walking out of the room.

Jareth stood there for a minute then looked down at the baby girl in his arms smiling she was looking at him with a little smile on her face. The thing that caught his attention the most about her was her eyes they were bright green unnatural really they looked like they belonged on a cat not a fae. He sat down in a chair still looking at the little girl in his arms he felt protective of her and he didn't know why it was a more protective feeling than he ever felt for any of his friends or family. Slowly Jareth started to drift off to sleep like something was taking all of his energy from him. The baby still sat smiling in his arms but a more distant look on her face. Teneth walked back in and stopped watching his daughter take all of Jareth's energy and search through his soul. His daughter was one of the few fae in the underground that were blessed with the power to read souls. Jareth finally opened his eyes back up and smiled. How did he fall asleep? The little baby was pulling on his hair smiling. "Let go of my hair child" He noticed once he said it the baby stopped and let go. "You know she was looking into your soul just before" Jareth's eyes widened could this child have that great of a gift and just looked into his soul? "She has that great of a gift?" Teneth nodded his head picking up his daughter from Jareth's arms "Yes she does its quite funny really." Jareth shook his head he found nothing funny with this Teneth was going crazy the fae that were blessed with this gift ended up dieing young they lived as long as a normal human would not as long as a fae could. "Teneth what do see funny with this?" Teneth looked at Jareth like he was stupid. "My wife go taken away from me why not just take my daughter to."

Teneth went to walk out but stopped "I got it, I got the name we will call her Kristeana" Kristeana was the name of one of the goddess in the underground she was the goddess of everything good. "I think that's a wonderful name for your daughter Teneth" Teneth smiled looking at his daughter "Kristeana Anna Princess of the Troll Kingdom" Jareth smiled standing up "Well I must go I will see you later you and Kristeana must come over for dinner tonight I don't want you here alone you can even stay with me for a while." Teneth smiled tears slipping from his eyes "thank you Jareth I will do as you wish my friend I agree I shouldn't be left alone at a time like this." Jareth nodded "Well then let's get your things and you can leave with me" Teneth handed Kristeana to Jareth and quickly ran off to get his things ready. It only took a little while because all Kristeana's stuff was still in bags and Teneth being the troll king didn't really have much to begin with.

When they got to the goblin city Jareth showed Teneth where his room was and where Kristeana's room was. They had the one room converted to a nursery. Jareth left Teneth with some of the workers to help him get settled in. Jareth had to go explain every thing to Sarah and to have her be on her best behavior while they had company. He walked into her room not even knocking and smirked at the look on Sarah's face. "Sarah we have guests staying here for a little while so can you please suck it up and deal with me with out an attitude." Sarah laughed looking at Jareth "Oh what your messed up friends staying here" Jareth smacked Sarah across the face he was angry how dare Sarah say shit about his friends she didn't know them and if anything all of his friends were nice to her even when she was being ungrateful. "Teneth is staying here his wife died giving birth to there daughter" Sarah looked apologetic "I'm sorry Jareth I didn't know he must be so torn I remember the last time I saw them they were so loving towards each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth walked into the dinning room and smiled when he noticed Teneth sitting in a chair with baby Kristeana in his arms. "Teneth you decided to take up my offer after all that's nice to hear"

Sarah walked in shortly after and smiled at the baby "she is beautiful" she sat in her seat and smiled. Dinner went quietly and smoothly with little banter till Sarah looked over at Jareth smiling. "So what are you two boys planning on doing with all this time together?"

Teneth sighed "You make it sound like I'm going to be spending all my time with him I do have a daughter to take care of you know and I'm still mourning over my wife"

Sarah frowned "I'm sorry Teneth I didn't mean to make it sound like that…." Jareth cleared his throat "I'm sure its fine Sarah why don't you go to your rooms and enjoy all those new things I got you from the above ground"

Sarah stood nodding and went to her room feeling like a little child that just got grounded. When she entered her room she was still fuming with rage. She looked at the new things and a huge smile broke across her face when she saw a computer. She quickly ran over to it and tried to connect to the internet but frowned when there was no connection. What did she think anyways that a computer could hook up to internet when there was no internet in the underground only in the above ground. She sat there for a second then smiled maybe she could trick Jareth into getting her internet some how?

Jareth looked across the table at Teneth and smiled "I'm sorry about Sarah she's always trying on finding ways to get me away from her and she thought that now I would be busy with you and Kristeana." He looked at the baby in Teneth's arms and saw Teneth starting to fall asleep "Teneth you can go to sleep I'll watch Kristeana for you" Teneth looked at Jareth in shock every one always said Jareth hated children and he has heard Jareth say it once or twice but now hearing him want to willingly watch Kristeana all on his own it was a shock maybe Jareth has changed and he is thinking of starting a family on his own.

"Thank you Jareth that would be really helpful" He handed Jareth the baby and stood "dinner was great thank you" Jareth nodded and still sat there holding the child and watched Teneth leave. He sat there for a second and looked down at the baby she was beautiful he knew she would be married and gone by the time she was a teenager. Jareth stood and walked out to the gardens with the baby and sat on a bench looking up at the stars he could see his and Sarah's star standing out bright. "She hates me you know" he looked down at the baby. "I don't blame her though all I have done is ruin her life." The baby looked up at him with a sad look on her face. Jareth felt as if she understood everything he was saying but of course that would be impossible. "I can't let her go though she is truly all I can think about it and I don't know why since she hates me so much" The baby started to tear up and Jareth smiled "lets take you inside before you catch a cold" he walked back in and brought the baby up to the nursery.

Jareth walked in and looked around the nursery seeing how plain it was "I'm going to have to get you some toys when you get older" he laid her down in the crib and saw the sad look on her face of not wanting to be left alone. "Go to sleep little one" he kissed her forehead and felt a shock but didn't do anything then started to sing magic dance slowly.

Sarah was reading when Jareth's voice drifted to her ears. She stood up and walked out of her room and to the sound of his voice. Sarah could just make out the words as she inched her way down the hallway. The song sounded so familiar then she remembered hearing Toby singing it one day and when she asked him where he heard it he said he dreamed of it. She stopped at the door and listened a little longer till finally walking in.

Jareth stopped his singing when he heard the door open. "No don't stop" he heard it was Sarah and smiled a little at her protest. "You remind me of the babe the babe with the power, magic voodoo who do you do remind me of the babe" he stopped and smiled at the sleeping baby laying her down then turned around and walked out of the room with Sarah.

"I heard that song before….from Toby he was singing it" Jareth chuckled a little bit "Well I did sing it to him while he was here" Sarah nodded and looked over at Jareth smiling "did you sing it like that or faster because Toby sang it like a dance song" Jareth smiled "faster I danced around with him when I sang it, I sang it to Kristeana slower because it was meant to put her to sleep"

Sarah stopped a her door and looked at Jareth "Thank you Jareth for all the new things you got me they are very nice" Jareth sighed "No need to thank me you deserve all those things after the way I have treated you" Sarah frowned "I would rather go home than be given nice things Jareth" Jareth shook his head and started to walk away not bothering to say another word to Sarah. He went to his room and pulled his shirt off and sat down on his bed taking off his boots. Him and Sarah were having a nice conversation for once but then she went and ruined it. He stood up and walked to his bathroom settling into a nice hot bath.

When morning came Jareth got ready and went to breakfast. Walking in he noticed everyone already there eating their breakfast "Good morning I hope you all slept well" Teneth smiled "yes I did and Kristeana seems a little happier today and well rested." Jareth smiled "and you Sarah?" Sarah looked up from her plate and glared at Jareth "why do you care" Jareth held back his retort and ate his breakfast. "ouch" Jareth looked up and Sarah was holding the side of her head and glaring at the baby. "What's wrong" Sarah looked over "she pulled my hair" Teneth looked at his daughter "Kristeana pulling hair is wrong it's bad no doing that" the baby just looked up at him and he started laughing "I'm sorry Sarah" Jareth looked at Sarah "She's just a baby she didn't know what she was doing" Sarah just continued to eat her breakfast without another word directed at any one. When breakfast was over Teneth was the first to speak "I have some things to take care of in my kingdom today" Jareth smiled "The joys of being a king" Sarah looked over at the baby then at Teneth "I can watch Kristeana for you if you would like" Teneth smiled "Thank you Sarah that would be very kind and helpful" Jareth looked over at Sarah "Yes that is very kind of you Sarah"

Sarah looked over at Jareth "well I just thought it would be better than being stuck in my room all day" Jareth ignored the last remark and stood "well I'll be in my study most of the day I have some things that need to be looked over" Teneth looked at his daughter "Daddy will be back latter" he kissed her head and looked at Sarah "everything you need will be in her nursery" at that he disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke. Jareth looked over at Sarah and saw her pick up Kristeana. Jareth couldn't help but think how good Sarah looked holding a baby.

Kristeana didn't look to pleased being in Sarah's arms her eyes traveled over to Jareth. Jareth saw how the baby's eyes drifted to him and he stood "I guess I will go start on my work if you need any thing don't be scared to come looking for me" Sarah laughed a bit and walked out of the room and back upstairs she grabbed some things out of Kristeana's nursery then went to her room and set the baby on her bed. She sat there for a second and then the tears started to come. The baby just looked at her with a confused look on her face. Sarah pulled a photo out and lay next to the baby "This is my family I haven't seen them in a long time and I miss them dearly." Kristeana frowned and reached out grabbing at the picture. Sarah was scared to let her hold the picture she though she would rip it but it let her take it anyways. She was surprised by the gentle care the baby holds the picture with as if she knew it could rip easily. "Jareth won't let me go home he brought me here and I'm unhappy I know he is trying to do well by giving me all this stuff but I just don't want it I want my family" Kristeana smiled a bit and yawned grabbing at Sarah's hair but not pulling it like at breakfast. Slowly Sarah fell asleep with the baby next to her. Hours have went by and Jareth was finished with his work he just staid sitting in his study throwing around a crystal finally he got up and went in search of Sarah and the baby. He knocked softly on her door and waited. When no one answered he walked in and smiled at the scene. Sarah was asleep and Kristeana was lying next to her just watching her. Jareth walked over and sat on the bed picking up Kristeana. Kristeana's face brightened when Jareth picked her up.

He smiled and kissed her forehead still feeling that same tingle. "Did you have a good nap with Sarah" the baby frowned a bit and Jareth was confused he rarely saw her frown unless she was upset or someone around her was upset. "What upsets you little one?" as if Kristeana understood him her eyes went towards Sarah. Jareth sighed "she upsets me some times to" he noticed the picture on the bed and picked it up. "She misses them greatly doesn't she?" he looked at Kristeana and her eyes alone practically told him a story. Sarah was awake and heard all this but kept still. "lets leave Sarah rest and we'll go get our selves into some trouble"

By the time Teneth came back it was late. He walked into the nursery to check on his daughter and stopped in his tracks Jareth was sleeping in the rocking chair with a book in his hand and Kristeana was wrapped in his other arm. He picked her up and put her in the crib then nudged Jareth. "Wake up go to bed you look awfully uncomfortable" Jareth opened his eyes and smiled then looked around wildly till his eyes fell on Kristeana sleeping in the crib. "I have had better sleeping arrangements but I was so wrapped up in your daughter I fell asleep reading to her" Teneth nodded "Indeed…Well I'm going to go to bed I'll see you in the morning" Jareth nodded and stood up still looking at the baby as Teneth walked out of the room. He leaned down and kissed her forehead like always and still felt that familiar tingle, smiling Jareth looked at her "I will always be here for you" then he left.

Months passed and things were a little crazy. Kristeana aged quickly to quickly actually she should only be 5 months old but she was more like 5 years old and they couldn't figure out what the problem was. She was aging to quickly and the only thing they could think of was the gift Kristeana had and how she would age like she was in the above ground. Sarah didn't age like this she aged like every one else in the underground since being here.

Jareth sat in his study taking care of some paper work. He just finished when the door flew open and in walked a very pissed off Sarah. "Jareth this is ridicules when are Teneth and that brat of his going back to their own kingdom I can't take it any more" Jareth was surprised and felt angry when Sarah called Kristeana a brat. "What are you going on about now" Sarah balled up her fists "Kristeana is a little pain I can't take her any more all she does is run around this castle and act like she is running it and you let her" Jareth laughed and stood up "So what did she do now?"

Sarah pulled out her diary "Look what she did she colored all over my personal things and then when I say something about it she says she is the princess and I'm the little human" Jareth chuckled again and walked towards the door "I will take care of it Sarah" he walked into the hall and could hear the little girl giggling he walked towards the source and found her in her room. "Kristeana" Kristeana looked up and smiled then ran towards Jareth "Jareth you came to play" Jareth laughed and picked her up "Not right now I came to talk to you about something important alright" the little girl nodded giving Jareth her full intension "Now Kristeana did you go in Sarah's room today and do this" he pulled out the diary showing her. Kristeana nodded her head "yes" Jareth frowned "didn't I tell you not to touch Sarah's things?" Kristeana nodded her head "yes" Jareth sighed "then why did you do this?" Kristeana had tears in her eyes "because Sarah is mean to you she always says things about you and it's not right you're a king and she is a human" Jareth was shocked.

"Kristeana Sarah may be a human but you have to treat her with respect she is a guest in my house just like your self" Kristeana nodded "I'm sorry Jareth" Jareth smiled "I think there is someone else you should be saying sorry to not me" Kristeana nodded getting off Jareth's lap and held out her hand to him. He took it and she walked down the hall with him to Sarah's room. They knocked on the door and heard Sarah's reply to come in. They walked in a Jareth cleared his throat "Sarah Kristeana wanted to come see you" Sarah stood up and looked at the little girl "Oh did she" Kristeana felt like turning around and walking out of the room but didn't she looked up at Sarah. "I'm sorry Sarah I had no right to touch your things you deserve respect just as much as Jareth and my father do I'm sorry for my rudeness and I wont touch your things ever again" Jareth was surprised by the way Kristeana talked she talked like an adult. Sarah smiled "Well I hope you and me can be friends" Jareth smiled "see every things good" Kristeana looked up at him "Now will you play Jareth" Jareth smiled of course I will" Kristeana smiled and ran out of the room giggling "You can't catch me" Sarah stood there and watched this "She really loves playing with you" Jareth looked up "yes she does" he then took off out the door back into the hallway looking for the little girl. They did this all day till Kristeana would get tired or hungry.

He looked up and down every hallway trying to find her but still couldn't finally he came to his door and saw it was opened a little bit smiling he slowly walked in. Kristeana was holding in her giggles laying under the bed. Jareth walked over and went around to the other side and looked over seeing Kristeana's little feet he grabbed them and ripped her out from under the bed. Kristeana exploded in a fit of giggles as she was pulled by her feet. Jareth laughed as well and started to tickle her. "I found you" Kristeana kept giggling "Jareth stop" he finally stopped and smiled at her. "I think it's time we get some food lets go" he watched as she jumped up and her curly hair bounced. Kristeana had the nicest hair Jareth ever saw it was long and curly and felt like silk. They walked to dinner and saw Teneth sitting there with Sarah they were talking about whatever it was Tenth did today. Jareth picked Kristeana up and swung her around till finally putting her in her seat. "Jareth your going to make her sick" Jareth looked at Sarah and just nodded taking his seat.

Dinner went very uneventful it seemed like something was on every ones minds but no one felt like voicing it finally Kristeana spoke up. "Daddy what did you mean the other day when you said to Jareth I was aging to quickly?" Teneth looked at his daughter not really knowing what to say. "Well honey it's just not normal for kids to be as old as you are already you know you just are growing up a little to fast." Kristeana didn't seem satisfied but took what her father said to thought. She thought of the kids she used to hang out with in the goblin city and how they were smaller than her right now. Jareth watched Kristeana closely then stood up "Kristeana if we still want to go for that walk in the gardens before bed we better hurry up" Kristeana smiled jumping up and running towards the doors that lead outside.

Teneth smiled and stood as well. "they are such little children" Sarah laughed "It's nice having her around she keeps Jareth away from me" Teneth looked at Sarah and sighed "You have to understand Jareth has feelings towards you stronger feelings than he has ever felt and you are destroying him with the way you are acting" He walked out of the room without another word leaving Sarah with something to think about. Sarah stood and headed towards her room wanting lock her self up in it. She laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling she wondered how old Toby was by now and if her dad and stepmother were angry with her or trying to figure out what happened to her. Tears started to slide down her face as she noticed the only people she had any more were Teneth, Kristeana, and Jareth.

Jareth sat down on the same bench he sat on with Kristeana every night they went out to the gardens same bench he sat on five months ago when she was still a baby. "Jareth am I going to die?" Jareth was surprised by Kristeana's question "What gave you that idea?" Kristeana looked at him "Daddy talks to me at night when he thinks I have fully fallen asleep he talks of when mommy died and of the gift I have and how it's going to kill me. I don't want to die Jareth" Jareth felt his heart aching at Kristeana's words he pulled her towards him holding her "Don't worry about any of that Kristeana you only need to think about now and think of happy thoughts" Jareth and Kristeana sat like that for a very long time. Jareth sighed finally standing up holding Kristeana in his arms "Lets go to bed" he carried her to her room and set her down on her bed and grabbed her pajamas helping her into them. "Now what story should I read you tonight?"

Kristeana sat there thinking then smiled "I don't want to hear a story tonight Jareth." Jareth smiled "Well then I guess I will go and let you sleep" Kristeana giggled "No silly I want you to sing to me I like it when you sing" Jareth smiled and sat on the bed next to her "alright then" he started to sing the song him and Sarah danced to in the dream he created for her.

Kristeana enjoyed this song it was a lovely song she always imagined Jareth wrote it for Sarah but she didn't like the thought of it she would rather he had wrote it for her instead. When the song was over Jareth looked down at Kristeana and kissed her forehead then walked out. He was heading towards his room when he could hear crying from Sarah's room. Jareth hated hearing her cry it made it hard for him to sleep knowing that he is the reason she is crying. Opening the door he walked in and saw Sarah laying on her bed curled up crying. "Sarah please stop crying" she looked up at him still tears falling down her face. "All I want Jareth all I ever ask of you is to send me home but still you wont you keep me locked up here and it hurts I want my family I want my house. Please just let me go home" Jareth sighed watching Sarah it was the same every time she cried the same verse like it was practiced. "I cant Sarah" he turned around and went to his rooms feeling heart broken he hated doing this to Sarah but he had to he loved her and she would learn to love him to.

The next morning Jareth woke up to hearing Kristeana crying next to his bed. Sitting up he looked at her and saw a paper she was holding in her hands "Kristeana what's the matter" Kristeana climbed onto the bed next to him and handed him the paper. Jareth looked it over and got out of bed throwing on a shirt. Teneth had left gone back to the troll kingdom and left Kristeana here saying he didn't want to ever see her again. Jareth looked over at Kristeana and saw the heart broken look on her face. How could Teneth have done this to her abandoned his own daughter. "I will fix this ok don't worry. Now go play with Sarah for a bit while I go see your daddy" Kristeana nodded and slowly walked out of the room Jareth never saw her like this before. Kristeana walked into Sarah's room without knocking and sat on the bed hearing Sarah taking a shower. When Sarah walked out she jumped about to yell but then stopped when she saw Kristeana's face. "What's happened?" Kristeana sobbed "My daddy left me he said he doesn't want me any more"

Sarah was shocked and sat next to Kristeana hugging her "Everything will be fine I'm sure Jareth will straighten things out" she looked over Kristeana and noticed she looked horrible. "Here lets draw you a bath and get you ready for the day princess." After Kristeana's bath Sarah ran a brush through her hair several times getting all the knots out then pulled the front layer back like Kristeana liked to wear her hair. They then went through all of Kristeana's clothes finally satisfied with a purple dress and white shoes. Sarah brought Kristeana outside to the gardens and they sat down and colored waiting for Jareth to come home.

Jareth was fuming he couldn't believe how Teneth could just leave his daughter. He walked into the Troll kingdom and went straight to the dinning room knowing Teneth was eating his breakfast. Teneth was shocked when Jareth walked in but didn't say a word. "How could you do this to her. She is your little girl do you know how broken you left her I have never seen her cry like she was this morning" Teneth shook his head "It's for the best I can't do anything for her and I refuse to watch her die" Jareth laughed bitterly "She is not going to die any time soon Teneth and you're the one that put that shit in her head. Last night she asked me if she was going to die do you know how sad that is to hear that from a child" Teneth stood up "I don't want her any more and if you don't either then I will send her away" That was the last straw Jareth punched Teneth right in the face. "You are a sorry excuse for a father and I can't believe I was ever friends with you. I will take care of Kristeana because unlike you I actually care about her"

Jareth went back to the goblin city still trying to calm down. He walked into the dinning room thinking that Kristeana and Sarah would be having their lunch. He caught a glimpse of Kristeana's hair through the glass doors and walked out into the gardens seeing them coloring. He sat down and smiled when Kristeana beamed at him. "Jareth I drew this for you" she handed him a picture and Jareth looked at it. It was a picture of him and her sitting on the bench "This is very good" she smiled then looked over at Sarah "I told you Sarah I'm a better drawer than you" Sarah laughed and stood "That may be true but I believe it is time for our lunch." Jareth nodded "Indeed it is" he picked Kristeana up and brought her inside swinging her around and hearing her giggle. "So is daddy coming back" Jareth frowned "I'm not sure but until then you will stay here with me and Sarah"

They ate their lunch quietly really not knowing what to say. Sarah went back to her rooms and Kristeana sat there looking at the empty chair that her father usually sat in. Jareth stood and looked at Kristeana "I have some work to do in my study I will see you at dinner" Kristeana nodded not really paying attention to what Jareth was saying she felt hurt that her dad wasn't here with her.


End file.
